Devices for dispensing various fluids are well known in the art and generally comprise a container which holds the fluid to be dispensed, and a flow control or dispensing valve arrangement for metering the fluid from the container. Many of these devices are used for applying liquid products to surface areas of various articles and even the human body. For example, such dispensing devices are commonly used for applying medicaments, deodorants, cleaning fluids, pre-wash laundry products, polishes, inks, paints, etc.
The fluid dispensing valves of these devices generally include a tubular valve body and a valve arrangement, these parts being typically resiliently positioned relative to one another to prevent flow of the fluid from the container and arranged so that the valve member may be moved relative the valve body, by the application of an exterior force, to an open or unsealed position to permit the flow of the fluid from the container. The opening force is usually applied so that when the valve body is unsealed, the fluid flows by gravity onto the surface of the object, via some type of porous rubbing applicator pad located over the dispensing valve.
Somewhat recently, the use of such dispensing devices has been extended to the marking of bingo cards. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,156 to Paulish describes a fluid dispensing device referred to therein as a square bingo dobber, that utilizes an internal square porous applicator to impart a transparent color, such as yellow, to a central portion of a bingo square to be marked. A perimeter square ring applying an opaque coloration, frames the central square pad to highlight the central coloration and demarcate the particular square from surrounding ones. A central reservoir provides coloring fluid to the central square dobber portion and a surrounding reservoir provides fluid to the aforementioned ring-like dobber portion.
Another fluid dispensing device used for marking bingo cards is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,171, to Rocheleau. In this patent, a bingo dabber having a hollow head portion and a hollow handle portion providing the overall appearance of a hammer, is disclosed. The head portion has a ink dispensing valve-operated applicator at each end, the applicators preferably being of different diameters. The head and handle portions are filled with a colored, indelible, transparent ink. During use, the bingo player applies the desired applicator to the desired location by using a smooth, soft hammer-like motion while gripping the handle portion of the dabber.
A problem associated with virtually all of these fluid dispensing devices used for marking or printing, especially the fluid dispensing devices used for marking bingo cards, is that they tend to print images which have very low resolution. This is because these prior art fluid dispensing devices employ the ink dispensing valves which meter too much liquid to the overlying fluid transfer pad.
Accordingly, it should be appreciated that there is a continuing need for an improved ink dispensing valve for use in marking bingo cards and other items.